


Dragon Hunting: A Perfect Date

by HeavyLyrium



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLyrium/pseuds/HeavyLyrium
Summary: After the final battle with Corypheus, The Iron Bull and the Inquisitor are looking to get back to what makes them feel connected and ready for some action: hunting dragons.Taarsidath-an halsaam: "I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect."
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Bull”?

“Yes, boss”, Iron Bull looks up from his corner office. His barstool at the Herald’s Rest.

A soft voice sings a Bard’s ballad in the background. _The Fall of the Red Lyrium Dragon_ tells the tale of the Inquisitor and Bull’s latest victory over Corypheus. The song fills them both with pride knowing they battled through the end of the world. It wasn’t easy, but together, it sure was fun.

“For makers sake, don’t call me that.” The Inquisitor rolled her eyes and shot Bull a sly smile. “It makes me feel like a pervert”

“Kadan” Bull purrs.

“That’s better” the Inquisitor smiles. “Let’s go. We’re going dragon hunting, Bull”.

“I was hoping you’d ask”. Bull gives a nod to Krem who sits in his own corner of the cozy bar. Krem knew the gesture well from years of being the second in command of Bull’s Chargers. It meant Bull was going off to war. He may never come back and if he didn’t, Krem was in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

As they make their way to the Hinterlands from Skyhold, the conversation is light and joyful. The stress of the previous months has long melted away. Despite riding on their separate mounts, Bull on his Asaarash and the Inquisitor on her trusted Barded Charger, Bull can feel her body heat from a meter away and it reminds him of their nights spent trading secrets and mapping each other’s naked bodies under the sheets. He knows she struggles with the pressure of being the chosen one, a title she hates. The anchor was a cruel reminder of her importance, a reminder that the job is never truly done. But to Iron Bull it is a reminder of something else too. A reminder that his beloved was saved from death and found her way to him. The heat continues to pour off the Inquisitor in a way that makes Bull regrets not stopping off at her chambers before hitting the road.

“Kadan, are you feeling alright? You feel hot.” The Inquisitor raises her eyebrow. “Well, hotter than usual”.

“That’s not me”, she retorts, “we’re getting close to where the dragon was spotted. The heat must be from Liz”.

Bull tosses his head back and allows a hearty laugh to echo through the gorge as the path gives way to an open valley surrounded by mountains. “You named the dragon, Liz? Works for me!”

The heat surrounds them both. It was as if the ground beneath them is crafted from molten lava. They retreat to a safe distance and tie up their mounts. Bull pulls out his giant greataxe and grips it with both hands as he readies himself for battle. The Inquisitor holds two daggers radiating frost energy, and as she hears the roar of the dragon above them, the Anchor began to flare.

Liz the Dragon lands with the grace of a cat and the thud of a drunken elephant. With each step of her expansive gait, the sound echoes off the mountains. The Inquisitor sneaks a peek at Iron Bull. He is ready and steady in the face of danger. His excitement never exposes any tactical advantage for his enemies. His passion and engagement in the fight sharpens his senses and hones his strategic skill. This dragon was already dead and she didn’t even know it yet. Bull’s approach to fighting mirrors the key traits that she has always admired. He is direct and transparent with his allies about his intentions and motives. And while in other lovers that might make them boring or predictable, with Bull it is a refreshingly welcome certainty in a world full of unpredictable mayhem. He was a rock, her rock. He centers her and makes her feel both empowered and cared for; more than an accidental saviour of the world and the chosen Harald of Andraste. With him by her side, they can pretend it is just the two of them on an afternoon escape away from crowds and looks of awe. Just a Human and a Qunari out to slay a dragon. A perfect date.


	3. Chapter 3

Bull doesn’t hesitate. He runs in to the battlefield mimicking the roar of the dragon. There’s nothing quite like the presence of a dragon to make you feel alive. He knows if he can distract Liz, the Inquisitor can sneak into the battlefield and maximize damage with a dagger slash to the belly.

He can’t see his Kadan, but as the dragon roars with intense pain, he knows that her hit was a critical success. In moments like this with his Kadan, he is comforted by the weight of the necklace forged from a tooth of the first dragon they slaughtered together. Everywhere Bull goes, he carries this reminder with him. Never did he think his heart would find its match in a war fiercely waged against a rift in the sky.

Bull flinches. The dragon sprays the battlefield with a round of fire and the hairs around his nipples singe. Varric had always mercilessly mocked him for his lack of armour, but if clothes are just going to be slashed or burned off, you may as well stay cool and put your assets on display. He glimpses his Kadan through the front legs of the dragon. She looks so sexy with streaks of blood on her face and knuckle deep in a gaping wound in the dragon’s chest. And as Bull brings his axe across the neck of Liz, the rust-coloured dragon dodges and flaps her wings lifting her large body towards the sky.

The wind kicks up around them as Bull and the Inquisitor fall on their asses. They both laugh and ready themselves. They’ve gotten Liz’s attention and she is not letting them leave her den. It is her or them. And the lovers know exactly how this fight will end. There’s nothing that could beat them when they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Inquisitor wipes the dirt off her butt, she spots movement in the corner of her peripheral vision.

“Bull, watch out”, she yells as a dragonling lunges at the Quinari’s bare back.

In one smooth movement, Iron Bull sweeps his greataxe around and catches Liz’s child in the chin, knocking the would-be assailant back decidedly dead.

“Is that all you got?”, he bellows letting out another laugh.

Maker, was he ever having fun. His blood-lust joy was sexy as hell.

Meanwhile, she yanks her twinned daggers out of the skull of a now dead dragonling. Two down, four to go. With four swift stabs in the back, the Inquisitor makes quick work of one more dragonling and Iron Bull takes two down easily with one powerful swing of his axe, the sound of metal on bone echoing through the valley. Stealthily, the Inquisitor maneuvers to the final dragonling, rendering it dead with a deadly slice from nave to chops.

“Kadan, you okay?”, Bull calls out across the carnage.

“You know it”, she retorts, “I’m just getting warmed—” .

The dragon cuts them off with an audible cry. Is she mourning the loss of her little ones? Well perhaps she should have considered the ramifications of burning down a mine full of miners hanging the Inquisition protection banner out front. Again, Liz touches down in the middle of the battlefield, the lust for revenge palpable on her twisted draconic face, but she is starting to look very bloodied and sore. It is clear that she is running on pure adrenaline now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Inquisitor briefly disappears from sight as Iron Bull engages the dragon’s nose with his axe. Liz returns the favour with an explosion of bloody snot as she gasps for air. Just then as she readies her breath weapon, the Inquisitor appears by the dragon’s hind legs with a well-timed assault on her scaly back. Well, most of the Inquisitor appears, she moves so fast with repeated quickened stabs, her hands could easily be invisible. The distraction of more backend wounds seems to be enough to save Bull’s nipple hairs another scorching. The dragon spins around intent on dislodging the caped figure from her back. As she spins, she attempts to knock Bull down with her red spiked tail, but Bull is a wall. He brings his axe down like an executioner’s sword severing a piece of Liz’s tail from the rest of her.

“What a perfect souvenir” he calls out to his Kadan.

He looks up to give her a wink, but she is nowhere to be seen. But his time to look is rudely interrupted by a slash of Liz’s claw. Despite the dragon’s ferocious strike, her stamina is clearly running low, Liz is on death’s door. Iron Bull knocks Liz back with a mighty blow and then catches sight of his Kadan. She is lying crumpled in a heap next to a dragonling corpse. His heart leaps into his throat. No time to pause, he thinks clamping down on the worst-case scenario that is running through his mind. He sprints over to her and kneels over her tiny body while squeezing her hand hard.

His Kadan’s eyes flutter open and he lets go of a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding onto. He whispers, “I thought we had lost you”.

The Inquisitor smiles up at him and gently touches his face. She always wonders how he can be such an excellent spy when he always seems to wear his true feelings on his face, vulnerable and authentic. She jumps up and grabs her daggers off the ground, while swatting his butt with the pommel. “It’s going to take more than a high dragon to keep me down”.

She turns her left hand to the dragon who is swiftly closing the distance and uses the anchor to create a temporary tear in the veil. The green energy pummels Liz and stops her dead in her tracks.

“Now let’s finish her” the Inquisitor says to her lover, “I can’t wait one moment longer to get you out of these bloody clothes”.

“You got it, boss”, the Qunari says winking. Not much of a seductive move, as with only the one good eye, it is basically the same as blinking. But if he couldn’t make anything look sexy as sin with his eyepatch and those horns.

They both turn on their heels and sprint towards the beast splitting as a cone of fire erupts ahead of them from her razor-sharp tooth-filled mouth. Iron Bull dodges the fire by darting left and brings his axe over his head in an arc towards the dragon’s open wound on her side.

The Inquisitor leaps into the air and embeds her daggers deep into the dragon’s neck. She stabilizes her position by wrapping her legs around the dragon’s large horns, her belly flat against the dragon’s scaly nape, tragically missing the sight of a shocked eyebrow raise from Bull. And with the speed and grace of a soaring bird, using the momentum of extracting the daggers, she spins backwards off the beast into a full roll in the air.

On her way down to the ground, the Inquisitor catches the dragon’s eyeballs, one with each dagger, leaving her twinned fangs fixed deeply in the dragon’s irises. As the Inquisitor lands softly on the ground, Liz’s large body also makers her final descent vibrating the ground with a sonic tremor. “Taarsidath-an halsaam!” they both shout in unison while locking eyes from across the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

They waste no time upon returning to Skyhold to steal away to the Inquisitor’s room. The update meetings, the war room briefings, they can all wait.

“Kadan”, he purrs while cupping her bum in his hands as he carries her upstairs, “you really kicked ass today”.

“We did, we really did” The Inquisitor mumbles into his mouth between kisses.

Iron Bull throws her down on the bed, and she bounces with a giggle. He strips for her, dropping each piece of his bloody clothes to the ground. She spins around to lie on her belly with her head propped up by her fists, she is going to enjoy the show; and the Iron Bull likes to put on a show. His tattoos and scars pop in the sunshine that streams through the windows. He steps forward so she can grasp his hard-on in her hands. As soon as he feels her skin connect with his, he lets out a sigh. She rolls onto her back so Iron Bull can unbutton her shirt while she licks the tip of his cock, teasing him as her tongue encircles the tip. Halfway through the buttons, Bull impatiently rips the rest of the shirt apart.

“Hey, I paid good money for this undershirt” she half-heartedly protests.

“I’ll buy you a new one” he growls. Once the shirt is discarded, it’s his turn to tease her as he flicks one of her nipples with his tongue and rubs the other between his fingers eliciting a moan from the Inquisitor. “Yes”, she cries out discarding any care she has about being overheard from the courtyard below.

She grabs each of his ass cheeks in both hands and pulls his cock deep inside her mouth. The sudden wave of pleasure introduces enough distraction for The Iron Bull, that his hands fall away from her breasts to either side of her hips where he grasps the sheets tightly in each fist. She feels his cock throb and just when she thinks she can’t deep throat him for any moment longer, he pulls out of her mouth and spins her towards him at the bottom of the bed.

“You know, these pants are absolutely filthy”, he says as he unbuttons and pulls off her trousers. And in an instant, his hot tongue was on her clit and her mind was flooded with pleasure. She was absolutely intoxicated with lust for him. He was as dependable in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield. He supplements fast and decisive strikes with slow and methodical building. 

Bull’s face was buried deep between her legs. He held her legs apart with his thick arms giving her full access to his horns. She grasps his horns as she rides the wave of pleasure. He alternates between his tongue and his thumb as she climbs closer and closer to crescendo.


End file.
